My Fanged Fiance
by jackandkimforever
Summary: Kim Crawford's life was starting to look it's brightest, that is, until an obnoxious, arrogant, cold, emotionless jerk face transfers from an unknown country to her school. And the worst part? He's a vampire and her arranged fiance. Now she must teach this creature about life and love, while discovering if she is the one to fulfill a certain prophecy.
1. Chapter 1: Brody

**Chapter 1! Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: In honor of a new story, Jerry volunteered to do it.**

**Jerry: Yo, what up peoples! Emily doesn't own Kickin It or any of that chiz. Peace out, swag!**

**Kim's POV**

Ugh, school. Do you know what that stands for? Seven Crappy Hours Of Our Lives. It's so true. The food sucks, the teachers are mean, and you stay up until 3 in the morning doing homework. The only thing good about school is I get to hang out with my friends. I love my friends so much. They are the only ones who really respect and understand me. Everyone at school just thinks I'm a pretty face. Oh, Kim Crawford is hot. Oh Kim Crawford looks good in her cheerleading uniform. Oh, Kim Crawford is rich. Oh, Kim Crawford is blah blah blah. See what I mean? I may be popular, but that's just because the girls want to be me and the guys wanna get with me. This is why I like my small group of friends, they like me for who I am. I lazily got up and dragged myself to the bathroom, my bare feet trailing against the soft carpet. I stood by the sink, letting the cold water run through my fingers. After I moments hesitation, I splashed the freezing water against my face. My eyes open wide as I turned off the faucet. You can always count on cold water to wake you up. After drying my face with my towel, I went to my cabinet and picked out my clothes for the day. After putting on my navy blue and white striped tank top and my white jean shorts, I hopped downstairs and grabbed an apple from the counter. Taking a bite from the apple, I slipped on my white flip flops and went to open the front door. On the door was a note…from my parents.

_Kim,_

_Out on business, be back as soon as we can._

_Mom and Dad_

Yay, alone again. Note the sarcasm. I'm always alone, with my parents on business trips. I used to be sad about it, always missing them, but then I kinda got used to it. Don't get me wrong, my parents love me to death and don't do it on purpose, but they missed a lot of birthdays and karate tournaments. My parents usually make up for it somehow, but I learned how to get used to them not being here. I crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash. I could already tell today was NOT going to be a good day. Grabbing the car keys off the table, I opened the door and walked towards the car. Getting into the driver's seat, I turned on the engine and the car roared to life. I pulled out of the drive way and headed to school. After about five minutes of driving, I pulled into Seaford High. I parked in my assigned parking spot and got out of the car, only to come face to face with one of my three BFFs, Grace. She was rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet, and a small smile tugged onto her face.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi?" I said. Her smile got bigger. "What's going on?" I asked, closing my car door and walking up the steps of Seaford High.

"Well," said Grace, following me to our lockers, "Kelsey told me something very interesting this morning."

"And what would that be?" I reached my locker and unlocked the lock. I grabbed my textbook for math, since that was our first subject.

"I don't know," she said, rolling her eyes, "just something about a certain brunette you've been crushing on."

I turned my attention toward her. If she was serious, I would scream, "are you talkin about…"

"Yep," she said, nodding vigorously. We both jumped up and down and screamed. We stopped and looked around us. Everyone was staring at us like we had three heads.

_What?! Have people never seen two excited teenagers before?!_

"We'll talk more in math," said Grace, pulling on my arm and practically dragging me to class. We just reached our math class when the bell rang. We sat down in the seats Kelsey and Julie saved for us.

"Kelsey, tell me everything," I said seriously, gluing my eyes to her.

"Well," she started, "I heard from Maria who heard from her boyfriend Bill who got a text from Brad who heard from his sister Emily who was told by Victoria who heard from Jennifer who heard from Charlotte-"

"Kelsey! To the point!" I said, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her.

"I'm almost there," she said. "Anyways, Charlotte heard from her brother Brandon, who is on the football team, that Brody wants to ask you out!"

Grace, Kelsey, Julie, and I shrieked and jumped in our seats. He wants to ask me out! Brody Carlson, the same Brody Carlson who I have been crushing on, wants to ask ME out! EEEEEEEEEEP! Maybe today isn't going to be bad after all. I felt a smile creep onto my face. The girls and I talked about random stuff for the rest of class.

**Meanwhile Outside…**

The boy appeared out of nowhere, as if he was created from thin air. Once hiding himself behind a bush, he took a peak at the blonde through the window, throwing her head back and laughing as if she didn't have a care in the world. He tilted his head and narrowed his eyes, focusing intently on the girl. His head jolted to his right, seeing a figure appear next to him. The figure crouched low beside him, also staring at the girl.

"So?" said the man, turning his attention to the boy.

"I constantly wonder for what reason I must still betroth a mortal," the boy spat.

"For the reason of the prophecy," said the man. "Do you think my daughter is the chosen one?" he said, looking back at the blonde through the window.

"I know not, for I have this strange compelling feeling, even though I know I will at no time like nor love her," said the boy. "I am not one who hath experienced the word love, and not plan to do so… above all with a mortal."

"Well, we will have to wait and see then," said the man, slapping his hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy snarled at the man, showing his pearly white teeth, two exceptionally pointy.

"Sorry," said the man, slipping his hand off of the boy's shoulder. "Well, I'm gonna go back to the house and draw up your new identity." The man stood up and walked off into the distance.

The boy's gaze followed the retreating figure until his silhouette was no longer able to be seen. He turned back toward the blonde, narrowing his eyes once more. Then, as soon as he came, he disappeared into thin air.

**END OF CHAPTER 1! Sorry I promised this like a week ago, but I couldn't think of anything until now. Sorry if this sounds like any other person's story, I'm not trying to copy or anything. I'm also trying to stay away from Twilight as much as possible, but there might be some parodies. Just wanted to clear everything out. Anyways, please read and review and I'll try and post ASAP! And ! MORE DAY UNTIL KICKIN IT EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP !**


	2. Chapter 2: Enjoying The Scenery

**Here is Chapter 2! I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I'll explain everything in the next chappie since I'm about to upload that now. Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Kickin' It**

"I hate math! Do you know what it is? Mental abuse to humans, that's what it is! And the teacher, she's so strict! And did you SEE her outfit? Talk about last season!" exclaimed Kelsey as the girls exited their math class. Kelsey was the one who ALWAYS over exaggerated things. She wasn't the school type, but more like the shop-till-you-drop type. Kelsey had a knack for fashion, and she would be the one to go to when you are in a fashion emergency, not a school emergency.

"You know, math isn't that bad," Kim said. "It's kinda easy."

"Says the girl who gets like straight A+'s in every single subject," said Kelsey, as the four girls reached their lockers.

"I can't help it, everything just comes naturally," the blonde said dramatically, flipping her hair over her shoulder. It's true. For some reason, most of her school subjects came quite easily to her. She never studied, or even paid attention in class for that matter, but somehow in the end she knew everything the teacher was talking about.

"Math isn't hard, Kels. Maybe if you paid attention in class instead of doing your nails," Julie suggested, exchanging her math textbook for her biology one.

"Says the other super genius in the group," said Grace.

"And math is so BORING," said Kelsey, throwing her head back and groaning. "I don't know how you like it Julie."

"There's nothing more fun than solving a math problem," said Julie, her eyes alive with excitement. The girls stared at her. "What? I like math!"

"You and your boyfriend are two of the weirdest people I ever met," said Grace as the group shut their lockers simultaneously and walked towards biology. Julie's boyfriend was Milton, who was exactly like her, but a guy. They were like MADE for each other. The blonde got the two together a few months ago when they were too scared to admit their feelings toward one another. Now they are two love birds who are as happy as can be.

"Whatever Grace," said Julie. "Like your boyfriend is totally normal." Kim snickered as Grace blushed. Julie was right, Jerry was anything BUT normal. Seriously, what 17 year old boy believes in unicorns and still wears footy pajamas? The only reason Kim knows that is because when they had a sleepover he came out of the bathroom wearing pink footy pajamas with unicorns on them and holding a stuffed unicorn. He believes in all that magical stuff: unicorns, witches, vampires, fairies, you name it. The girls are scared to break the news that none of those things exist because apparently that stuff makes him happy. He's crazy for Twilight, and he has to FORCE the girls to watch the movies. He keeps trying to convince the group that everything in the movie is real. Poor Jerry, poor innocent, oblivious Jerry.

"Jerry's just…unique," said Grace, trying to think of the right words. She shrugged. "But I love him anyways."

The girls were about to reach their science class when Brody stepped in front of them.

"Hey Kim," he said. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Kim looked at the girls, seeing them nodding their heads vigorously. "Sure," the blonde said, biting her lip. He walked toward the water fountain. She went to follow, but she couldn't move her legs. The girls saw that the blonde was frozen and they gave her a little push. Kim stumbled forward, but regained herself quickly and smiled at the girls. She walked toward the water fountain where Brody was standing.

"So, Kim," he asked.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to, you know, maybe go and see a movie sometime or something?" he asked, avoiding the blonde's gaze and rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Sure, I'd love to," she smiled. His head shot up and returned the smile.

"Okay, well, I'll see you later then," he said.

"Okay, bye!" Kim said as he started to walk away.

Once his retreating figure was out of sight, Kim turned toward the girls, seeing their smiles were as big as the one on her face. Together they squealed and walked into their biology class. The rest of the day went by in a blur. Kim didn't care though, she was too excited. Brody finally asked her out! The blonde pinched herself multiple times to make sure she was awake, that this wasn't all a dream, and it wasn't! She barely paid attention in class. She was thinking about what her date would be like with Brody. She still couldn't believe he asked her out. Before Kim knew it, the school day was over and she was at her locker packing up her homework. The girls finished packing their bags and shut their lockers. They started walking toward the front door of the school.

"Well, ok. I have to go and study, see you girls later!" said Julie, walking towards her car.

"I think I'm gonna walk today," Kim said, smiling goofily and walking towards the cross walk.

"Why would you walk when you drove your car here?" asked Kelsey as her and Grace chased after the blonde.

"I don't know. It's such a beautiful day outside, I wanna walk and enjoy the nature, the beauty of the world," she said.

"You can't enjoy the nature from your car?" asked Grace.

"Nope," Kim said. "I wanna enjoy the fresh air."

"She's totally whipped by Brody," Kelsey sang.

"Now she's all happy go lucky!" Grace sang back.

"No I'm not," Kim said, turning around to face them. She felt her cheeks become hotter.

"Yeah, you're not," said Grace, rolling her eyes.

"Not at ALL," said Kelsey. The pair started snickering.

"Okay, so maybe I am happy, maybe this all does feel like I'm dreaming because this is all so great, maybe I am really excited that Brody asked me out, maybe I am happy, there I admit it!" the blonde exclaimed. "Now, I'm gonna walk home enjoying the fresh air and scenery, do you guys wanna come or not?"

"No thanks," Kelsey said. "I am not a nature girl."

"I have to pick up my annoying brother," said Grace.

"Okay, I see you later," Kim said, walking away.

"Bye!" they waved. The duo walked in opposite directions, leaving Kim in her thoughts.

She walked home, enjoying all of the scenery. Everything looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Kim was looking up at the trees when she suddenly stopped. A breeze blew out of nowhere, making her start to shiver. She ignored it and kept walking, until she felt a presence, like someone was watching her. Kim turned around and looked at her surroundings, but the blonde saw nothing. She shook off that feeling and started to walk faster. She was almost home when she saw out of the corner of her eye a flash. Well, more like a blur. It went by so fast, she couldn't tell what it was.

'It was probably a deer or a bird or something. Yeah, that's it,' Kim thought.

Kim finally reached the safety of her house and walked inside, closing the door quickly behind her. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Kim took in her surroundings, noticing how oddly quiet it was in the house. She inspected the rooms, finding no one in sight. Kim then thought to check upstairs, so she made her way back to the foyer and started to climb the marble staircase. "Mom? Dad? Kate?" Kim called, her voice echoing around the house. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shadow flicker by.

'Wow, now I must be imagining things,' Kim thought, as she cautiously approached the room where she previously saw the shadow. She went to grab the doorknob, when the door flew open unexpectedly, causing the blonde to gasp.

"Hey Kim!" Kim's sister said as she tackled her into a hug. Kate is in the fifth grade, and looks exactly like Kim, but Kate's hair is so blonde it looks almost white. Kim let out a huff as she hugged her sister back. "Hey to you too."

"I'm hungry, could you make me food? I would ask dad but he said not to bother him because he is doing something in his study that's very important I don't know what it is because he wouldn't tell me when I asked him so I don't know what it is did I mention that I'm hungry I haven't eaten since lunch at school which was way disgusting especially because Matt spit in my food just to annoy me but it's ok because Layla gave me some of her food speaking of Layla did you know she got a boyfriend yeah she did I wish I had a boyfriend and I met him and he's really nice and it turns out he's a foreign exchange student from Australia which by the way I love there accents…" Kim listened to her sister drone on and on about who knows what. One thing to know about Kim's sister Kate, she talks a lot, never takes a breath, and can get way off topic. **(A/N: I seriously do this like all the time :P)** After a few minutes, Kim tuned back in to what her sister was saying.

"…but seriously who would think that in your lifetime you eat about 35,000 cookies and speaking of cookies I'm quite hungry can you make me something to eat?" Kate asked, FINALLY taking a breath.

"What do you want to eat?" Kim asked, moments later regretting the question.

"Well I could go for anything really but I could mostly go for something sweet or maybe something sour or spicy I actually don't know I could go for anyth-" Kate started, but Kim interrupted her.

"I'm making mac n' cheese whether you like it or not," Kim said, walking out of the door and back down the stairs.

"THANK YOU!" Kate yelled down the staircase before quickly returning to her room. Kim rolled her eyes and laughed to herself as she started to make the mac n' cheese for her annoyingly lovable sister.

**End of chapter 2! I have the third one ready so I'm gonna upload that now :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Jack Brewer?

**Chapter 3 is here! Pwease read the end author's note. Onto ze story!**

**Disclaimer: I will own Kickin' It when Jack will like bleu cheese...so it's never gonna happen :(**

The brunette flashed faster than lightening through the forest, watching the blonde girl intently as she walked home. He has been watching her all day, for some reason not being able to stop. To be honest, it was starting to irritate him, not being able to stop. He didn't know why, but for some reason he was compelled to her. He decided to talk to the man from earlier, wanting to have a conversation with him. He halted suddenly behind the bushes, watching the girl walk up to the door and open it. In the blink of an eye, he was inside the house and at the top of the stairs before she even closed the door. He looked around, taking in the house. This was all so new to him, so he just looked around curiously. Seeing the blonde looking around the main floor, he turned quickly and walked downed the hallway, looking for the man's study. Hearing footsteps coming up the staircase, he quickly went to a door at random and opened it, entering quickly and shutting it in a millisecond. He observed the room, and his gaze came upon a man at a desk, the very man he wanted to see. He walked up to the desk and stared down at the man. The man looked up and smiled warmly.

"Ah, I see you have made it," he said, leaning back in his chair and staring up at the brunette.

"Aye, I hath arrived indeed," the agitated brunette snarled, "but an ill mood accompanies me to thy manor."

"And what is disturbing you?" the man asked, taking off his reading glasses and readjusting himself in his chair.

"Thy daughter," the brunette snapped, "puts me in the ill mood I speak of. I can not look beyond her, though my hardest I give. Thy daughter hath driven me close to insanity's clutches."

"Maybe because you feel this attraction to her, she might be the one in the prophecy?" the man said, more like asked, the brunette.

"Perhaps, I know not, but why must I be intertwined in this burden of a prophecy?" he brunette asked, his voice rising slightly as his temper was getting the better of him. He walked toward the window and stopped, gazing out the glass into the night. "Disgust hath filled my thoughts at the mere mention of being betrothed to a mortal."

"Well, if it is part of the prophecy," the man said, shrugging his shoulders. The brunette averted his gaze from outside the window to the man, giving him a glare.

"This ill forsaken prophecy is a plague put upon me, let us proceed in arrangements as planned, so no sooner that I wed and fulfill the prophecy that I may be gone," the boy spat. He then turned his head back, gazing out the window once more.

"Okay," said the man, "Well, I already have your documents drawn up." He shuffled through the papers on his desk, looking for one in specific. Once he found the document, he stood up and crossed the study, stopping beside the teen. He handed the teen the paper, who took it and scanned the document.

"And this is?" the brunette asked.

"Your new identity," the man replied, turning around and walking back to his chair. As he sat down, the brunette scanned the document once more as he walked up to the man's desk.

"Jack Brewer?" the brunette asked, making sure he was reading his new identity right.

"Yes," the man nodded. The brunette thought about the name.

'I guess this will do for the time being,' the brunette thought, 'it is not that dreadful of a name.'

"I am pleased for now," the brunette confirmed, handing the document back to the man.

"Good to hear," the man said, reorganizing all of the papers again. He stood up and walked to his electronic safe, bending down to put in the combination.

"Hmm what was the combination again? No it's not that, let me try…" the brunette heard the man mutter to himself as he tried to remember the combination to his safe. The brunette rolled his eyes in annoyance, clearly impatient to how long this was taking. He walked up to the man and crouched beside him.

"If you will move aside," the brunette gestured, a little agitated. The man, a little confused, moved aside. The brunette put a hand on the front of the safe, concentrating on the lock with great intensity. His eyes turned from his normal chocolate color to a bright, acidic green. The man watched in amazement as the lock turned itself rapidly, stopping every now and then on a certain number. As soon as the lock landed on it's last number, the brunette removed his hand as the safe opened, his eyes fading back to their normal chocolate color.

"The combination was 15, 32, 24," the brunette said, standing up once again and withdrawing towards the door.

"Thanks," the man said, shoving the papers into the safe and closing it. He sighed and stood up, turning to face the teen. "Well, I guess that's it. Meet me here tomorrow morning so we could get you ready for your first day of school." The brunette rolled his eyes, but reluctantly nodded his head. He closed his eyes once again, and in the blink of an eye he was gone, as if he vanished into thin air.

The man sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. He turned from where the brunette previously stood and walked back to his desk, sitting in his chair as he thought of the events that had taken place within the past few minutes.

The man sighed. "Well, Jack Brewer, welcome to the family."

**End of chapter 3! Ok, time for explaining. First off, I get writer's block REALLY easily, well, not really writer's block, but I sort of procrastinate and not write it until I feel like in the mood to write it or get inspired or something…or when I think of something to write, so I don't know if you wanna call it writer's block or not, but that happens to me a lot. I've also been updating my other story, Can't Get You Out Of My Head, a lot because for some reason it is easier for me to write that story more than any other. Sorry for the delay. I have no idea how long it will be until I update any of my stories, so yeah. Please read, review, and tell me what you think! **


End file.
